Flashing Moments
by SolidBabe
Summary: The petite girl hugged her knees to herself, trying to regulate her breath as more memories flashed by. He'd always been there. She figured he'd always be there, an unreal thought maybe, nobody could be there forever, but it was a safe, comfortable thought. One she had been encased in for so long that she didn't know what to do once it was shattered.


_**A/N) Ok, if your reading this and you've been reading my story 'Dragon Racers' I apologize in advance for not updating for so long. I've hit a snag in that story, it's taking a while to untangle, I promise though, I will update. I don't know when, but I do plan to finish that story.**_

 _ **But I hope you like this one shot . . . To those that are reading this but haven't read my 'Dragon Racers' story, you should check it out! You'll know the character whose POV I'm writing this one shot for waaaay better.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

* * *

Memories flashed quickly behind her eyes, too much and too fast for her to feel the impact of each of them. She'd go back through her mind and slowly recount each and every one of them later.

She was good at that. Always remembering things longer and better then others did. Part of what made her different, a very small part, but it made her into herself.

The petite girl sat on the bridge rail and swung her legs over the water. A soft breeze blew, ruffling her choppy black strands over her deep amethyst colored eyes, bringing in the misleadingly peaceful smell of spring with it, as she looked at her rippling reflection underneath her.

It had been a full week after they'd told her. Nya, they'd sent Nya to break the news to her, in a more gentle way . . . but how, no matter who or what you were, how could anyone break something like that gently. It wasn't something you sugarcoat. You couldn't even if you wanted too.

 _Cole. He-he's been killed._

Nya was shaking when she'd said it. Her big brown eyes watered over, she didn't look at Ashlyn. She just swallowed and shuffled her feet. Nya, usually so strong and steadfast in her facts . . . sounded weak and unsure in anything.

Her eyes blurred. The dark haired girl still couldn't let it seep in. It wouldn't seep in. It was too hard to let it seep in. Because she knew, if she let it in, if she believed it to be true, if she accepted the repulsive fact that Cole was indeed dead . . . She'd break into pieces.

The petite girl hugged her knees to herself, trying to regulate her breath as more memories flashed by. He'd always been there. She figured he'd always be there, an unreal thought maybe, nobody could be there forever, but it was a safe, comfortable thought. One she had been encased in for so long that she didn't know what to do once it was shattered.

" _Hi, My names' Cole. That looked like a nasty fall. Need some help?"_

 _She looked up, a sad, skinny little twerp on the ground with her knees scrapped. She sniffed her purple eyes blurry, "Th-thanks." She took his outstreached hand._

 _He had been rather short, his hair longer then average always falling over his eyes. She liked that._

 _"What's your name kid?" He tilted his head, his sharp face curious._

 _She scrunched up her button nose, "Ashlyn, and I'm not a kid."_

 _He actually laughed, "Sorry Ashlyn, hey since your new here wanna tour guide?"_

 _She remembered that smile, gentle yet lively, "Ok. Sure."_

Ashlyn smiled soflty to herself. She remembered that day, the first time she'd moved to Ninjago. A lost lonely little eleven year old misfit. She always had problems fitting with others. Mostly because she was so small and weak looking. But Cole, he'd stepped right in. Saved her from a couple of her worst beatings too.

She'd been miserable until he decided to come into her life and play tour guide. He'd become her best friend in a very short time.

 _"Your bleeding. Cole that was stupid!" She leaned over to brush off the dripping blood from his mouth._

 _The boy grimaced then hid it with a short laugh, "S'ok Ash, it's nothing." He sat up from the side walk the bullies had floored him on while she looked at him, pale and worried. She'd known him for a year now, and this had been the third time he'd gotten beat this bad for her._

 _She hated it when he did this. It made her feel guilty._

 _"It's **not** ok. They almost broke you're face." Her small lips quivered._

 _Cole's smile fell," Hey, it's ok. I promise, it only hurts when I talk." He tried to make her laugh._

 _She started to cry, "You shouldn't hang out with me. People don't like that. They'll only hurt you more if you get in their way."_

 _"I don't really care. Did they hurt you though?" He reached out to touch a bruise on her bare arm._

 _He's the one bleeding and he's worried about her being hurt!_

 _"N-no. Stop that. I'm fine." She pushed away angry at herself, "We shouldn't be friends any more. I'm an endangerment to you."_

 _Cole stood up and brushed the dirt off his ripped jeans. Before she could run away like she planned he threw his arms over her shoulders and pulled her back against him._

 _Ash blushed, she had just turned thirteen, and her teenaged issues were starting to surface. Cole didn't seem to be bothered by it. Even if he was three years older._

 _"Not a chance Ash, I'm your best friend whether you want me to be or not." He absently pushed her hair back._

 _Ashlyn blushed, "Your a dork."_

 _"And you love me."_

Ashlyn felt tears heavy on her eyelashes. And she did. She r _eally_ did. She just didn't realize it until ninth grade. Before it had just been the two of them. Talking, laughing, being immature idiots. There had been eating contests, dance parties of two, heart to hearts, and just plain being together.

She shivered as the wind blew again, not from cold, but from sadness at the memories that washed over her more slowly, more painfully now. Their laughs, jokes, tears, everything. All reeling in like it was yesterday.

" _I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled, slamming her locker door._

 _Cole bit his lip as she whirled away angrily. She refused to look at him. She knew it was hurting him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the reason behind her anger._

 _"Ash come on! You've been really moody lately, can't you at least tell me whatever's wrong isn't my fault!"_

 _She blew up. Irrationally, stupidly, blew up in patient Cole's face._

 _"It is your fault! Everyday it's your fault. I wouldn't be feeling like this if it wasn't for you! It's too complicated, I can't tell anymore what we have!" She probably looked deranged, she remembered Cole looking terrified, "I just need time alone ok! Since your too oblivious to help with this issue!"_

 _She turned away angrily._

 _Silence._

 _She had been sooo thankful those halls had been empty. They were late for class. She didn't care._

 _She wanted to cry. She was in a hormonal outrage and misery. She knew what she felt for Cole wasn't small, but what drove her crazy was the fact that she didn't know what his feelings bordered. Did he care about her like normal or was there more? She was suffering from uncertainty._

 _Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders and turning her around, "Ash," He placed a finger under her chin to lift her sad face up, "Why didn't you say so before."_

Before she could answer he'd kissed her. Ashlyn remembered that. Her first kiss. He'd given it to her. Her heart practically exploded out of her chest, it had been short and soft, but absolutely incredible to her.

The black haired girl sighed. She remembered that like yesterday. It could have very well been the best day of her life. Fifteen and in love. Incredible. She was sure it was love because it never wore off. Ever. With every passing year it grew. She could imagine herself spending her entire life with him there.

He just felt . . . engraved into it.

And now he wasn't there anymore.

Ash bit her lip, tears streamed down her face and fell into the water below her, rippling her reflection into a miserly distorted image.

He had promised. She knew they were only human, and had little to no control over their lives but . . . he had promised to come back ok. It hardly felt real, what with all the magical weapons, dragons, evil beings and saving Ninjago. She remembered when it had happened. This crazy old man . . . he'd started it.

 _"He's going to be so mad." Ashlyn shook her long hair out as she walked up the rocky path next to her companion._

 _Cole slumped, "I know. When he finds out. But you know I can't sing or dance. This is the best option Ash. Dad just won't understand. Besides nothings worse than seeing your fathers hope in you be dashed by sheer disappointment. God. I couldn't live with that."_

 _"Your a poet." She rolled her eyes, hitching the pack on her back, "But you do plan to tell him eventually, right?"_

 _He didn't say anything for a span of a minute, "Maybe. When I actually find something I'm good at."_

 _The young girl shook her head, "Whatever then. But I'm pretty sure, though he might be a little disappointed, your Dad would love you anyway. No matter what. Like I do." She finished fondly._

 _He stopped for a minute to look at her, "I-I don't know Ash what if-"_

 _She sighed, "Yah, yah, I know." She wrapped her arms around his torso, "It's too terrifying to try." She chuckled lightly in his shirt, "Your Dad, Terror incarnate. Cracks me up how he's the only person in the world that your afraid of."_

 _He rested his chin on her head. She couldn't remember when he'd gotten so tall. Or when she felt so short._

 _"Yep. That about covers it."_

 _"Ahem."_

 _Both young people gasped and whirled around to see an elderly man with a really long beard looking at them amused, "Care to try your hand at spinjitzue?"_

 _"Spin-what now?" Ashlyn looked at him like he was crazy."_

 _"Follow me and you'll find out." He started to walk up the mountain._

 _Ash and Cole looked at each other confused. That had been really sudden and unexpected._

 _"Well. . . it's not like I had a plan really thought out so .. ."_

 _She scoffed, "That's great. Fine then, let's follow the random old man."_

 _"Race you!"_

The petite girl laughed in spite of her tears. She remembered that race. She'd lost. Badly. It hadn't been long before she realized what was going on. Cole, and three others, had been picked as Guardians of sacred weapons and a sacred warrior. Danger became normal in their lives. Sometimes it drove her crazy. Somehow she and Nya had managed to became a bigger part of the story then Wu thought they would be.

They all ended up family. But Cole was still her number one.

Until the Overlord showed. They all had a hand in it. Cole and the others helped Lloyd face the monster that still hunted the purple eyed girls dreams.

It's hissy voice screeched in her ears. Things started happening, way too fast. Last thing she knew she, Wu, Misako. Nya and Lloyd were running for safety, Lloyd had been injured, badly. Anymore fighting and the kid would have been wiped out.

Sensei Wu called it, retreating to fight another day.

The battle had been lost, the war still raged.

Still going. Even as she sat here on the cherry blossom bridge, useless, reminiscing in the rejuvenation area. She hated this. Hiding. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Jay had been left behind to cover retreat.

She shuddered, unable to imagine what it had been like. Terror raced through her at the thought of how Overlord killed Cole. Tears were overflowing now without her consent.

 _"I have a bad feeling about it Cole!" She pulled on his black Kimono, "It-it's not going to go well. I don't know how I know but . . . please, can't we just wait until the kids older, more wise I-" She hadn't realized she'd been crying._

 _Cole brushed the tears away, "Ash, you know we can't do that. We signed up for this." He held her hands in his leaning down to kiss her forehead softly, " We have to go through with I to the end. It'll be ok. I promise." He pulled her into a warm safe hug, "I love you Sweetheart."_

She remembered that hug. She always loved his hugs, but that one felt . . . different, as if he didn't want to let her go because he knew, somehow _knew_ . . .

Then came the moment when she had to leave him. Watching him fight with everything he had, beside his brothers. All willing to die to protect the innocent. While she was forced to run back and just . . . leave him.

It had been a horrible three days, pacing, worrying, not eating or sleeping. She kept having a harrowing feeling gnaw at her, every time she tried to push it back with a positive thought, it came back even worse.

Then they'd come back. She had been on this very bridge. Alone. Trying to hold onto herself.

She hadn't known they'd come back. Not until Nya came and told her. In a very, heart stopping sense of sadness. She told her. Ashlyn had felt like she was the one who had been killed.

Ash knew what she was going to say somehow before the girl had lifted her teary eyes.

 _Cole's gone. He's dead. Never to come back. She would never, ever see him again._

 _That was it._

The last pebble that broke the dam. She couldn't hold the crushing truth away anymore. Ashlyn fell onto the bridge, on her knees, and broke down. Crying for every memory she had. Hugging her self, as if to protect her heart from the stabbing pain of loss.

She stayed in a broken heap on the wooden planks for hours until someone came looking for her. Telling her it would be all right.

But she knew.

 _It would never be all right again._

* * *

 ** _A/N) Dang . . . I don't even have a worthy excuse for this one. I don't know. I've been in a partculary dark mood lately. Life royally sucks for me right now. Then this monster came out. I'm sorry if I made anyone tear up. It just had to come out. I'm sorry guys._**

 ** _I hope you like it despite the depressing mood._**

 ** _Thanks. Don't forget to Review please._**


End file.
